


Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

by cherryCyanide



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: I am so sorry, Just really embarrassing, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryCyanide/pseuds/cherryCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the lack of 2cellos slash as a challenge and probably shouldn't have. No lemon involved, it's relatively SFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to know me in real life please do not bring this up ever. On the very rare possibility that this were to be found by Stjepan or Luka, kill me.  
> **DISCLAIMER** I have only been playing cello for five years, not nearly as long as Stjepan and Luka and not anywhere close to their skill level. Also I completely guessed on the music talk, I do not have the score for Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall and just made assumptions from watching the 2cellos On 1 Cello video. I am sorry, thank you.**

Stjepan ran a hand once through his hair to slide his bangs back, but shook his head anyway. He’d always been pretty energetic, it made his arms and fingers nimble for cello playing. But this time it wasn’t out of excitement. Well, perhaps a little bit.

After all, the sensation of having feelings for someone, in it’s good moments, was pretty exhilarating. There was something nice about the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, the fluttering in his chest whenever they exchanged a grin, or made eye contact during a piece.

But there was also the nervousness that came with it, that made him tap his foot anxiously as his fingers vibrated the notes while he tuned, waiting for Luka to arrive. It was the fear that maybe he felt like more than classic friends/rivals, and eventually with the acceptance of that, the fear or rejection.

The heavy soundproof door swung open, Luka ducked so the cello case on his back would not bump the doorframe. Stjepan’s heart skipped a beat.

Now, it wasn’t that his growing feelings for Luka made it hard to concentrate, or his presence made his hands weaken as they played the notes on their instruments. Infact, the effect was just the opposite. When he was playing with Luka he felt lighter and effortless. The energy from the butterflies in his stomach helped his sound to be more full of life, more powerful.

Of course, it wasn’t like Stjepan hadn’t had this passion before, he certainly had. But he couldn’t be happier than to share it with someone like Luka.

“Slacking off will get you nowhere.” Stjepan joked in Croatian as Luka took his cello from it’s case and adjusted the end-pin.

“Just giving you some extra time to catch up is all.” Luka replied, also in their native tongue. He plucked his A string. It made a flat sound, Luka making a face along with it.

“While you’re at it, tighten those pegs.” Was his response, laughing as Luka plucked his additional out of tune strings.

“The weather changes haven’t been kind.” Stjepan commented on the fact that the temperature had caused his partner’s pegs to slip.

“No kidding… Give me a D.” Luka said, exhaling as he twisted a top peg into place. Stjepan compiled, in favor of vibratoing a D on his G string rather than the open note to show off. But of course it did the job just the same.

They were arranging something pretty simple, they had already mostly drafted the sheet music for “Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall” to be played by two different cello parts, but soon they were going to do something fun. They would both be playing their parts of the piece on one cello, at the same time.

It wasn’t the first time two people had played on the same instrument, music academy students tried all kinds of things, but it was definitely a treat for the fans. Not only the fans, the duo had agreed that Stjepan would take the secondary position and wrap his arms around Luka to play his part, or at least that was the initial plan. This would be… interesting.

Stjepan’s eyes subtly fixed on Luka as he plucked the opening notes to the piece. His facial features as he began to absorb himself in the music were well, pretty angelic.

“Sound good?” He asked. Stjepan nodded.

“Y-yes… Um, try the middle part, the one with the harmonics.” He said, Luka complied and picked up his bow, playing the main melody part of that section of the piece. Stjepan shook his head.

Instead of moving back to upper fourth on the A, shifting up to sixth on the D would be easier. But… he didn’t speak.

Luka chuckled. “Was I that bad or is there something on your mind?” He asked playfully.

Stjepan didn’t meet his eyes “Both?” He said with a sly smile.

Luka looked up at him, crossing his arms around the neck of the cello and tilting his head.

“Ha, I know that look… bad luck with some girl?” He prodded, Stjepan chuckled nervously.

“Maybe.” Was his reply.

“What? Is it a man then?” Luka teased, it was meant as a joke. After all, they were usually  lighthearted with each other.

“Yes actually… he has huge muscles and a handlebar moustache.” Stjepan said, his smile grew into a grin as he still didn’t quite meet his friend’s eyes. Luka had neither of those things, of course.

Luka laughed and clapped his hands.

“Alright alright, I won’t ask. Now, show me what you had in mind for the harmonic.”

Stjepan obliged and placed his fingers as lightly as needed over the lower area of the string to create the light high pitched sound of a harmonic.

 

_As we saw oh this light I swear you'll, Emerge blinking into to tell me it's alright._

 

Luka paused in thought for a moment as Stjepan finished. “Wait, I have an idea. Play the main melody in the opening.”

He did just that, beginning with a down bow. Suddenly, Luka set his cello down on it’s side and, bow in one hand, popped up behind Stjepan to pluck the accompanying part on the C string.

Stjepan tried to remain calm as Luka then put his other arm around him to finger the next few notes, nodding his head with the beat. He channeled the fluttery feeling this gave him into the music as their hands brushed past each other a few times. They sounded pretty damn good.

Luka nodded again. “Just as I thought, I think you should take this part.”

Stjepan turned his head to face him, smiling. “Works for me.” He said, and he meant it.

“One more time then?” Luka asked, Stjepan shifted his fingers around a bit until he found the right note and they took it from the top.

Their heads bobbed along with the tempo, Stjepan carefully tapping his foot on the small metal instrument that lightly bumped against the side of the cello, adding a soft beat. As they finished running through the piece, Luka pulled back and caught the rubber tip at the edge of the instrument. Stjepan frowned a bit as he let go, missing the closeness, but he smiled as Luka looked back down at him.

“I think we’re good like this.” Luka said. Stjepan accidentally brought his foot down again and knocked the tip against his cello again as he agreed. They both laughed as Luka went down to steady it again.

“...Or we will be.. eventually.” Stepan joked, he would have to be careful about things like tapping his foot and headbanging in a position like this.

Luka laughed. “Yes, eventually. Why don’t we try that part again? You know,” He pantomimed an invisible microphone, “As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony…” he sang in english.

“Please spare me the rest, let’s start with a pickup.” he said teasingly, they started on the previous few notes before the part, the sound rang clearly.

 

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad. But still I'll raise the flag._

 

Thier sound slowly faded as they turned to look at eachother. Without thinking, Stjepan leaned forward slightly, just enough to press his lips against Luka’s. There was a slight moment of surprise before he kissed back. They slowly pulled away before meeting eachother’s eyes.

Luka broke the silence by grinning softly. “Last I checked I didn’t have a handlebar moustache.” He said, they both laughed.

“Or muscles, you should work on that.” Stjepan replied, he couldn’t help but smile too. He looked down again, he was too old to be blushing.

Luka chuckled and picked up his own cello, sitting back down.

“So how about We Found Love by Rihanna, from the top?” He said, plucking his strings quickly to make sure they were still in tune.

“I’d like that.” Stjepan replied, still smiling.

~~~


End file.
